Apples
by wearingrosecoloredglasses
Summary: "Amortentia has it's mysteries." said Professor Slughorn. And I couldn't agree with him enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my story! Thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be great!**

Apples

**Scorpius POV**

I was walking to class and then I spotted Rose. I mean Weasley. Not Rose. Just Weasely. And of course, you can't just walk past Ro- Weasley and NOT pick a fight with her!

I 'ran' into her

"Watch where you're going Weasel."

I sneered

"Why don't you Malfoy."

"You know Wealsey, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has a potion or spell to tame the fire going off on you head. I've tried pouring water countless times but it just hasn't worked out for you..." I smirked at her.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy." She said through clenched teeth. "There isn't a potion or a spell that can undersize your ego."

She smirked back at me. After five years, she's gotten pretty good at the Malfoy smirk. Props to Weasley.

"You know Weasel, you're getting pretty good at that smirk yourself."

She clamped her hand over her mouth and wiped her lips like she had just tasted something revolting.

I rolled my eyes, She flipped her hair, and we walked off.

"UGHHH _WHY_ does he have to be so, _so... SO..."_

"ugh?" Al suggested.

"YES! UGH!"

"Okay Scorpius, you have to calm down... sit down an relax a bit will you?" I took a seat next to my my best friend who is also the best friend of my worst enemy.

I grabbed some bacon and and used it as a spoon to scoop up my eggs. My mother would always make a face at that. Which is another reason why Hogwarts is amazing. She, and my father aren't here to remind me of my flaws. I sighed with sheer bliss.

"Why do you even like to hang out with Rose?"

"ROSE? DID YOU JUST CALL HER ROSE?"

Crap.

"Uhh... uhh no... I said Weasley. Like always. Always Weasley..."

"Thank Merlin." I said hurriedly, trying to quickly change the subject. I don't even know why I said her name first name out loud!

"Today is Tuesday which means we have DADA with the Ravenclaws. Even though they can be little know it all's, it give me a challenge. Maybe this day won't turn out as bad as it is starting."

I had a happy smile on my face as I was pouring my orange juice.

When I looked up, Al had this apologetic look on his face.

"What? What's going on?"

"Mate, I _really _hate to be the one to break it to ya but, today is Wednesday. Which means we have potions with the Gryffindors..." Al said very tentatively.

"AAAAooooOOOHHHH!" This weird and agitated noise escaped my lips as I pounded my head onto the table.

"Oh come on Scorpy!" Al said and I looked up at him with a look in my eye that would make Voldemort himself faint.

"Okayyy... So today is NOT your day!" I grunted at him, grabbed my stuff, and trudged out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!"<p>

The whole class immediately shut their traps. No one wants to mess with Slughorn. He's ancient! He's been teaching for Merlin knows how long. He man's a cranky old mess.

"Now, today, we are working with a very serious and dangerous potion."

I perked up a bit when the word dangerous was said.

"Which is why I have to place you with new partners." A collective group groaned.

"Yes, yes, yes, but I'm afraid that I need to do this unless you all want to blow this place up. Now no more whining and listen for your name to be called! POTTER! You're with..."

I tuned out and looked around the room. I don't know who I could possibly be paired up with... I'm really good at potions. I'm really good at all my subjects and I can tell it drives Rose crazy. WEASLEY crazy. Not Rose. I guess I could be paired up with Parkinson. She tries hard to get good grades. Some people have it as easy as me where it's just natural. Or maybe Zambini. He's a friend and really smart. But still not as smart as me. But who IS as smart as me? Oh no. No. It can't b-

"MALFOY!" I snapped my head around realizing only one more person was sitting down without a partner.

"You will be partners with Rose."

I'm dead.

* * *

><p>She plopped down next to me with a cold stare. I gladly returned it.<p>

"The potion you will be working on today will be Amortentia."

Whispers spread throughout the class room.

"Yes, it is very interesting. The first group to brew a successful potion of Amortentia will be given a vial of it. Use your time wisely. Now GO!" Weasley just sat there with a frown on her face. I sighed.

"Look, Weasel, I don't like this just as much as you do but we have to try to work through this. Okay?"

She slowly nodded her head and looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I was too nice...

"I'll get the bats wings and you can start heating up the cauldron."

I nodded and we got straight to work.

I actually didn't mind working with her believe it or not. I even got her to smile at me once or twice. We got along well and didn't fight at all! She's absolutely brilliant too...

But let's not get too carried away here.

"Done!" She exclaimed as she laid down her stirrer on the table.

"Ahh! Well done lads! Perfectly brewed! mmmmm coffee, maple syrup, and new bed sheets! Now, what do you smell?"

I was the first who took a sniff.

"New leather quidditch gloves, ice cream, and uh."

"Well what is it my boy?"

"Um. Apples. I smell apples."

"Do you like apples?" He asked.

"I suppose..." I backed off and let Weasley have a whiff.

"Quality Qudditch Supplies, chocolate, and... mint?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"It's uh. Uh. A statement. But Professor, I don't know where that last one came from!"

"Ahhh yes. Amortentia has it's mysteries. Here are you're vials! Use them wisely!"

I grabbed mine and inspected it very closely. Apples? Do I like apples?

"Hmmmmmm" She pondered out loud. "That's so odd."

"I can't agree even more..."

"See you later Malfoy." She picked up her books and rushed off to the next class. And you know what I smelled?

Apples.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my story! Instead of making it a one shot, I was thinking of making it a bit longer. This is my first fanfiction ever so please tell me if you'd like me to continue with this plot or if you just liked it(:<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Anonymous **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yeah, so I'm back... Okay, well to clear things up, this chapter is really not that good:/ This is the first time I've written a fanfiction that is actually completed and putting another chapter to go with it is like madness for me. I understand if you don't like this story anymore but I swear I'll get better at this stuff okay? Thanks to the people who added this to alerts or favorites. Means so much to me that people are just reading this stuff! thanks and onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Mint? Where the bloody hell did I get mint? Toothpaste? Mint tea? I don't even have mint with my tea!

I went up to Ollie and smelled his hair.

"Rose! What are you doing?" He said looking at me questionably.

"Sorry Ol! Gotta go!" I said waving my hand behind me as I ran sniffing the air.

"Rose! Are you feeling alright?" He caught up to me.

"I'm fine Oliver I just have to go find out what the heck this mint thing is!" "Mint. Rose. Mint. You. Out of all people don't know what mint is? Even Fred knows what mint is! And Merlin knows that he doesn't know anything."

I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I know what mint _is _Ol but I just have to go okay?" I ran away before he could ask me anything else.

I'm going to find out who or what smells like mint and I'm going to find out today.

* * *

><p>I plopped down next to Julia and put my head down on the cool table.<p>

"Hello Rosy!" Julia said in her sweet falsetto voice. "Having a crazy day?" "Crazy?" Added Ollie.

"She's been going nuts! She's been sniffing and smelling everything today! I've tried dragging her to Madam Pomfrey but she just kicked me, and screamed 'MINT'" He said while chuckling.

"I think she's going bonkers."

"Thanks Ol, for you're encouragement in this endeavor."

"Mind filling me in?" "Sure. Well, I guess I'm infatuated to mint because that's what I smelled in the Amortentia. But I don't even eat mints, or put it in my tea, or have perfume that smells like mint. And I've been running around this whole day like a mad women trying to figure who or what smells like mint!"

"Is it connected with the other things you smell?"

"No, not at all."

I took out the small vial of Amortentia that I had and smelled it again. The mint fragrance was still there and as strong as ever. And it smelled REALLY good.

"OOooo! Lemme smell!" Ol grabbed the bottle out of my hands.

"Ahhhhh burgers, ancient books, and fjlhgohwerhs." He mumbled.

"What was that Ollie?"

"Um. Flowers."

"Now look who's bonkers now!"

"Look, I don't know where that came from okay?" "Yeah, yeah, Ol. It's okay! We love you for who you are!" "Stuff it Rose" He mumbled back at me.

"Mmmmmm mangoes, snickerdoodles, and cinnamon..."

"Oh hey! That's my cologne!"

"WHAT?" Julia shrieked.

"Uhh. er. You see,"

"Maybe you like cinnamon because of the snicker doodles Jules." I said. Trying to cover up for her. She claims that she doesn't like Ollie boy but I can tell she does. This is just another sign for her to embrace it.

"Yeah. Yes. It's the snicker doodles. Yes."

"Yeah. Just the snicker doodles."

And awkward silence filled our little circle. I was trying to find a topic to talk about but I think it would just be best to leave them to their thoughts.

"Okay then, I'll be going! I need to go figure out my mint business."

As I walked away, I couldn't help but realize that they both smelled each other. So what if this mint smell really _is _a person... I wonder if it's Scorpius.

WAIT WHAT? Woahhh there... where did this come from? I don't like Scorpius! Not at all! Wait, I know. This whole mint thing is driving me so insane that I'm thinking that I like Scorpius Malfoy! Yes. that's it. End of discussion.

* * *

><p>I think either Malfoy get a concussion or someone Obliviated him. Who knows. But since potions yesterday, he's been a mess. He looks like a cross of deranged and confused.<p>

"Hello Malfoy." I said trying to be civil.

"What. What do you want. I didn't mean for it to happen! I don't even know why!" "Woahhh there buddy. I'm not gonna arrest you or something. I just want to know why you are uh, going bonkers."

"Why do you care? Did something happen?"

"Okay, you're going to have to calm down." I barked at him.

"I've been running around trying to figure out who or what smells like mint."

"Have you tried mint?" He asked.

"Well Duh Scorpius!"

"You just called me Scorpius."

"I know. I think we should just put all this crap behind us and just start fresh. And it would be nice to have some help looking for this mint thing."

"Okay, _Rose._"

"I'll see you around _Scorpius._"

I flashed him a smile and walked away.

Just as I was leaving, I heard him swear under his breath and say,

"Bloody apples."

Yep. He's crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the end!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter guys! I know that it's pretty rocky and that the writing quality is weird but I promise I will get better(: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

I was going crazy. Insane, actually.

I kept going back and forth with myself, saying, "It was just a coincidence that she smells like apples every single time she's around me. It's not her!" and then I say, "I really like her. She's beautiful, and smart, and funny. Why was I so mean to her in the first place?"

It's like a constant battle in my head. I haven't slept and eating is out of the question.

"Hey mate!" Al came behind me, slapping my back, and sinking into the chair next to me.

"Al! My god you scared me!"

"Yeah, you've been pretty jumpy recently... What's this been all about? You can tell me anything you know."

Yep. I can tell him. The cousin of Rose and a member of a huge, and over protective family. Yup. I can tell him _anything._

"Nothing Al. Juts drop it okay?"

"No I will NOT drop this Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And YES I just middle named you!"

How could I tell Albus Potter something like this?

"IsmelledRose." I blurted out to him.

"Um. Do you happen to know any English by any chance.?"

"I said, I smelled Rose. In my amortentia."

He inhaled sharply.

"I don't know how or why this happened. I never noticed it until that day and that's why I've been going bonkers these past few days because I just don't know what to do and please don't shoot me right now. I have to tell my mum I love her before you do."

A period of silence fell over us while Al looked into the fire.

"I'm not mad." He said only after a minute or so.

"What?"

"I'm not mad." Why is he so calm? "I thought that is was the part where you remind me that Rose is off limits and if I ever think about her again you'll rip my brains out lecture."

"Scorp, it's not my place to tell you who to date, and who to like. I'm not your mother. And I'm not you heart. But Rose is my best friend too. So I need you to answer this."

I leaned in closer, ready for any question he asks me.

"Do you like Rose just as much as you like her smell?"

This is the one question I've been struggling with and I don't know what came over me, but I had my answer.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Yes." I chuckled at myself. "I like Rose bloody Weasley!"

"Well then mate, we're gonna have to get you together."

* * *

><p>"Hello Rose." I said as she came towards us.<p>

"Scorpy! What's up?" She sat next to me underneath the big tree that was covering me, her and Al. It was a hot spring day and we were resting near the lake.

"Ohhhhh no Rose. Scorpius Rule #1: He doesn't like to be called Scorpy." Al warned in a serious tone. I nodded my head.

Rose just shrugged and said,

"I don't care. I'm calling you Scorpy wether you like it or not."

"But I hate the name Scorpy! It sounds like I'm two years old!"

"Well you're whining like a two year old so it fits perfectly!" She smirked at me.

"You know, even now that we're friends, you never cease to annoy me."

She stuck her tongue out at me which made her look so adorably cute. I tried to smile but it ended up coming out as a lopsided grin. She smiled back at me. Her ocean blue eyes staring into my sharp grey ones. The sunlight hit her jus-

"Ahem." Al said behind us.

I blushed a bit and looked out into the lake.

"If you get to call me Scorpy, I need to know something that you don't like." I demanded.

"Rose doesn't like to be tickled. She's ticklish everywhere! I swear, you can point to her stomach and she'll start laughing."

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! How dare you!"

"Soooooo Rosey... is that true?"

She began to scoot farther away from me as she was talking.

"Well, no, but. Um. A lot of people are ticklish ya know? We all are!"

She stood up circling around the tree while I was waiting for her to finish.

"Well Rose. There's only one way to find out."

I lunged at her and started tickling her stomach.

"Scorpius!" She said in between laughs. "Scorp I can't breathe!" We were close to the dock and I had my arms around her.

Suddenly, she pushed me into the water.

"Oh my gosh! Scorpius! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Lemme help you out!" "No, I'm good. I think you're the one who needs help."

And I grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the water with me.

"MALFOY!" She screamed at me as she resurfaced.

I laughed and floated for a while in the water.

When we got out, Rose did a quick dry spell (She's the only one who can do that) and we were back to normal.

We sat down underneath the tree and realized that Al had left during our little battle.

While she was staring out into the lake, I couldn't help but notice that our arms were touching, and that she looked so beautiful with her eyes closed.

A slight breeze came and she quickly opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"You smell like mint." She said in a monotone voice.

"And you smell like apples." I replied.

And then I did something I probably would regret later.

I turned my head down and kissed her.

I waited for her to pull away and then punch me, but she kissed me back. She grabbed the front collar of my shirt and deepened the kiss. It wasn't forced at all. It was as natural as putting on a t shirt. Like an instinct.

Because we are unfortunate enough to be humans, humans need air so we pulled apart and she looked at me. Ocean blue, and sharp grey meeting again.

"I hoped it was you. I don't know why, but I hoped it was you." She breathed against my lips.

"Me too Rose. Me too."

"Who knew that mint and apples could go so well together?" She asked

"Thank Merlin they do."

And I leaned down, and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! All done!<strong>

**Thanks again so much guys!**

**Until next time,**

**Anonymous**


End file.
